


And They Were Roommates

by Gamma_Draconis314



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Draconis314/pseuds/Gamma_Draconis314
Summary: It is currently very late/early for me, and I wrote this in an hour with minimal proof reading done. I have a vague idea for where I want to go with this, but I may not update. Constructive criticism is appreciated as this is my first time posting something, but please don't be mean.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently very late/early for me, and I wrote this in an hour with minimal proof reading done. I have a vague idea for where I want to go with this, but I may not update. Constructive criticism is appreciated as this is my first time posting something, but please don't be mean.

Tom flinched every time it looked like Harry wouldn’t catch the slightly glowing ball he was tossing from hand to hand. He flinched every time Harry’s fingers dug just a little too hard into its soft surface, unaware that it was his soul that he held in his hands, unaware of the power that Harry held over him in that moment, had held over him ever since he made the stupid decision to try and kill a baby almost 40 years in the future. 

Harry of course, was aware of this power, just as he was aware of a lot of things, things he shouldn’t know, but didn’t know that he was not meant to know, and if things had played out the way they should, he never would have known. It was the way things worked in this twisted, mangled version of reality, where time tried to follow the rules, but Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived through what no other has lived through, didn’t care about the rules of time and the universe. 

He didn’t care about them, just like society and people didn’t care about him, not really. They cared about his fame, and the way that he somehow managed to end up in nigh impossible situations every year, no matter where he was. They didn’t care about the abused, broken boy who showed up at their doorstep at 11 years old, asking for kindness and a place to escape all the pain he had experienced. They didn’t care how he felt at any given moment, whether he was mentally okay and not at any risk to himself. They cared about their “Savior” who had to put on a bold face every second, despite crumbling away on the inside. 

And maybe that was their downfall. 

Maybe that was the reason why, after doing what they asked of him, he turned on them. At first just turning his back to their new suffering that they asked him to save them from yet again. And when that grew too much, when they asked him to do things he could not, offering nothing in return, he faced them head on. He looked them right in the eye as he ripped them apart. Despite all of his morals, despite convincing himself that it was wrong, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing them suffer at his hands, just like he had suffered at theirs. Harry brought death to those who had wronged him, and took vengeance for all of those times he had been asked to give too much for nothing. 

When he finally found out about the curse that his “mentor” Dumbledore had left on him, even beyond his grave, he laughed. Laughed until tears streamed down his face, until he couldn’t breathe, until the only thing he could taste was the salty taste of his tears, and the only thing he could see was red, still wanting revenge despite there being no one left who had wronged him severely enough to draw his attention. 

So he left. Left England and the bad memories that left a bitter taste in his mouth, and went to the States. He traveled there for a few years never making any permanent connections or settling down, and eventually moved back to England, because it was his first home, and will always be his home.

Yet still, he felt incomplete. After months of research, he finally realized that he was missing the soul fragment that he had for almost the entire first 17 years of his life. After exhausting all of his options in hopes to use the memory of the soul and bring back Tom, he was desperate. Harry did the thing he promised to himself that he would never do. He collected all of the broken, lost, and torn Deathly Hallows. As soon as they were all in his grasp, a black smoke erupted from all of the objects, and suddenly, where there once were three mythical objects, sought after by wizards for centuries, there was a hooded figure calling himself Death, and calling Harry his Master. He told Harry that to get back what he wanted, he would have to leave what he had. 

Three days later, Harry walked into the ruins that he left of the Ministry, managing to do what Voldemort could never, and stepped into the time room, prepared to face the Dursley’s yet again.


End file.
